totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Nekora Habarushi
"Hey, now! This young man's wandering around in a little ol' forest like this with a flat-chested girl about Nima's age. Well, why don't you two make like Romeo and Juliet and come into this fresh bathtub with me? Nima-nya's never had friends come over! I'm just a little girl with cat ears and a tail... Yep! They're real, alright!" Total Drama Sujira, episode 2 ("Neko Madness is Too Cute and Lovable! ~Nyaa!") Profile Age: 15, 17 (in the future) Height: 5'6" (5'9" in the future) Weight: Secret! Seiyuu: Asuka Ogame (2008 - current), Megumi Toyoguchi (omakes), Mika Kikuchi (Drama CD) Voice Actor: Stephanie Sheh (VIZ Media), Cherami Leigh (OVA), Laura Bailey (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra), Janice Kawaye (Bandai Entertainment; formerly), Eden Riegel (Total Drama Sujira Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble!, Total SujiAguupin: episodes 230 and beyond; current) Personality: ditzy, lighthearted, playful, childish, pacifist-oriented (excluding Total Drama Sujira, movie and game appearances) Notable Abilities: Hyakuretsu, Palm Strike, Dragra Barrage, Nyadouken, Shoryunya, Tetsumakinya, Shinkunya, Tekkon Art: Nekomaiden's Tackle, Resurrection Art: Erma Golasa, Magical Girl Form: Super Habarushi, Bludd, Tekkon Art: Dragoon Fist, Honki ni Natta Occupation: Sujira, Kunoha Member (formerly), ChojiDan Academy Student (Total Drama Sujira; parts of episodes 2, 3, 6, and 14; Sujira III) Statistics *Intellect: 4/10 *Power: 8/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Strength: 8/10 *Charisma: 10/10 *Spirit Power: 2/10 *Total: 4,200 Personality Nimadoru Habarushi is one of the series's heavily memorable characters. She is rather childish and upbeat, but can sometimes maintain somewhat of a spunky personality, as told by Yoshimizu,once. Nimadoru was therefore given this characteristic to parody various anime characters as most fans saw her as comic relief (with a primary example being Lime from Saber Marionnette J). To put it simply some more, Nimadoru comes off with a nonsense persona and tends to act a bit stubborn and, in most words said by Gojira Namufira, not very bright. Despite this, she trys to accomplish whatever tasks in expections. Being a neko, Nimadoru has a great habit of finishing sentences with "~nya" and other characteristics: such good examples include licking her right hand in a slow pace, eating nothing but ramen noodles mixed with different kinds of fish, and moving her ears up and down in an exaggerated fashion whenever not focused or sleeping. Another recurring gag in the series is that she even walks on her hands and feet symbolizing a cat and meowing whenever angry or excited. In shock of the other characters, Nimadoru herself has immense speed and endurance, being shown to be able to stay in hot water for at least four weeks without becoming sick or shriveled up (the original manga adaptation didn't show this at all, because with Nimadoru having catlike characteristics, she was still afraid of water). There are various scenes in the entire series where the latter will constantly break the fourth wall and later cosplay as different characters from other franchises: to date, Nimadoru has cosplayed as Son Goku, L Lawliet, Sakura Haruno, Konata Izumi, C.C., Casshern, Speed Racer, Chrome Dokuro, Vegeta, Haruhi Suzumiya, Ciel Phantomhive, Nero, Roll Caskett, Wonder Woman, Kyo Kusanagi, Ralf Jones, Peter Griffin, Agito Wanijima, Darth Maul, and even Heather from the Canadian Total Drama series (prototype design). In Total SujiAguupin, Nimadoru gained another character trait: she's an outspoken pacifist, wanting only peace and harmony to exist and all violent activity to die out! Nickname Usage Due to some popularity with this character, original creator Kagami Yoshimizu has given Nimadoru during her debut in both the manga and anime a usage of nicknames for each character, with the most addressing towards Ryo Tetsumaki. This is probably due to her having a crush on him she never admitted until the end of the first series (Total Drama Sujira). Notable examples *Ryo Tetsumaki: Ryo-kun/Ryo Ryo/Future Husband (after Total Drama Sujira)/The Metsuriken Specialist *Kazumi Usimora: Flat-chest/Twerpy/Geek Girl *Rikura Aori/Zakura Aori/Kokura Aori: Big Boobies (Zakura only), Miss Mopey (Rikura), Pony (Kokura) *Ryu "Triryu" Mokuro: Short Stuff/Pseudo-Bond *Syuuichi Koku: Bad Eyes, Emo Boy (VIZ dub)/Robo *Daisuke "ORG" Noda: Bookworm *Megumi Habarushi: Imouto-chan/Sis/Pervy Sis *Hosuke Nara: Suki-suki *Mukuro Nara: Boo Boo/Samurai Boy *Hydraken, Demon God of Sky: Koumori-san, Batman (VIZ dub), Batty *Ryugetsu: Demon Goddess of the Winds: Kitsune-san/Foxy (VIZ dub)/Old Lady *Gojira Namufira: Lil' Grim/Pale Bone *Abari Tetsuyama: Abari-san *Mr. Fuji: Gramps/Fuji-dono/Sensei Fuji *Raida Yuuki: Mystery Girl *Xion Cerrou: Wizard *Tetsuya Morikawa: Grimace/Grimman/Tetmori *Nozomu Habarushi: Nozomu-chan/Cousie *herself: Nima-nya/Habarushi Dojo's future legend/Nimadoru-chan (Total SujiAguupin) *Sena Akatsuji: Old Man/Akatsuji-dono History Nimadoru Habarushi is a young girl with a very kind heart. She was born on January 4th in Tokyo, Japan to a very rich clan. She lives and was raised at the Habarushi Dojo with her brother Nagashi Habarushi and older sister Megumi Habarushi (whom was acting younger sister in future tense). Out of the three, Nimadoru was known as the laziest, but most lighthearted sibling. The Habarushi siblings are cousins with Nozomu Habarushi, whom, like Nimadoru, is also a neko. The dojo's teacher is Joe Shinjikawa, assisted by Nimadoru, herself. Nozomu wanted Nimadoru to always become this dojo's leader, but never actually minded anyone else having that position. The clan has a good age range being from ages 12-19 years and are typical karate practitioners seeking strength and strong will and focus. The fighting styles are as follows: ShinkenKaesu (middle class; learned by Megumi Habarushi), HogetKaesu (extreme class; learned by Nagashi Habarushi), and BuiikiKaesu (master class; learned and finished by Nimadoru Habarushi, Joe Shinjikawa, and Nozomu Habarushi). Appearance Nimadoru has long, black hair and gray eyes, which as a joke, Yoshimizu once stated that the character was "colorblind", rarely reflecting her upbeat personality. She wears a pair of green-black goggles on her head (positioned to the middle) that is a limiter which holds some of her own fighting skills. Nimadoru's own trademark clothing also consists of black, puffy shorts (supposedly "booty shorts", but longer) and spiked armbands on her left arm, suggesting she is a Goth. Yoshimizu confirmed that Nimadoru is not, in fact, Goth as she has a very playful and childish persona and makes tons of friends. Nimadoru's upper body consists of a white, small, cutout hoodie (with her torso/waist having well visibility) and earrings worn on her right ear in an avantgarde style (which pays homage to Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist). In the future, Nimadoru was working as a spy for the SujiAguupin Team when serving in the Kunoha Team (the first antagonists in the sequel). Like the other members, Nimadoru wore a long, black robe and studded gloves. Her hair is also cut, but is still shown to be very long and beautiful. Her rank was #5 (with the number on the back of her Kunoha wear). She returns to her original Sujira appearance after she decides to walk home with Ryo Tetsumaki, finally deciding to let her true feelings for him come to tuition. In SujiAguupin, she is the only character (alongside Debu Nara) to have very little changes. She also has a third outfit that was only seen in the manga, for which during battle sequences, Nimadoru sports golden cat ears and a black battle vest, even as far as her becoming calm and more civilized (this outfit also reflected Nimadoru's own emotions). Most of her family often did this kind of habit since they were born, according to Nimadoru. Since the beginning of the Sujira Battle Tournament arc up until the end of the saga and also for Deadly Rave, Nimadoru now wears a white hakama while still keeping her earrings and goggles... Her hair also grew back to what it was originally! In Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave, the original incarnation of Nimadoru has returned, but with sharper fingernails and a new character portrait (like everybody else). When enrolling in ChojiDan Academy, Nimadoru's outfit is akin to all the female attendants, and her bangs seemed to be pulled back (along with her cat ears, but how these got pulled back is unknown) Trivia *According to Yoshimizu, it has been hinted that Nimadoru is not on good terms with the Nara clan. She says that she, nor her family, dislike them, but in fact just hate how they learn their basic classes even quicker. **This doesn't mean that Nimadoru herself dislikes Mukuro, the clan's top student, as they are good friends. *Originally, Nimadoru was intended on being the female protagonist before Kazumi. This appeared to be a false (often debatable at times) statement, however. *Nimadoru has four character songs sung by Asuka Ogame, her seiyuu. They are known as "Habarushi's Star", "Wavemotion", "Golden Sun", and "Matataki Nippon Ichi! Tetsuhab". Her primary theme song is ShoTime Kitty '''(featuring vocals performed by Ogame, herself), whilst her secondary theme is known as '''Enigma. **Asuka Ogame's "Kyuusekkin Approach" is used as the second ending theme for Total Drama Sujira. *She seems to have a strong crush for Ryo Tetsumaki, on which she blushes frequently everytime she obtains eye contact in him, and/or hugging him for no apparent reason. *There is no telling if Nimadoru is half-human, or a human at all... Yoshimizu stated that she is, in fact human, though this could be fake information. Recent and actual information states that Nimadoru is suprisingly a catgirl character, with nekomimi ears and a habit for ending many of her sentences with "nya". *In omakes after each episode of Total Drama Sujira and SujiAguupin, Megumi Toyoguchi voices Nimadoru instead of Asuka Ogame. *In episode 212 of Total SujiAguupin, prior to fifteen minutes after the beginning of the episode, Nimadoru repeatedly dances in a "Carmelldansen" fashion while singing the lyrics in Japanese. The real reason for this is quite unknown, but her friends speculate that she has a brain tumor. *Nimadoru's older sister, Megumi, could quite possibly have an incenstrous relationship with her, since the latter said a few times that she lacks "sexy hips and a slender build that attracts men"... Nimadoru is oblivious to this, but normally when she does realize this, she has no choice but to scold Megumi for her actions; which is odd since Nimadoru is usually carefree and childish for her age. *Nimadoru usually refers to herself and others in third-person. *To hilarious extents, Nimadoru frequently uses "engrish" (English language using a Japanese accent) in the original version to further display more character traits, and uses Japanese phrases at this same level in the Bandai Entertainment version. **Coincidentally, Nimadoru's Bandai VA, Janice Kawaye, is half-Japanese. *Four of Nimadoru's techniques, the Nyadouken (parodying the Hadouken; notably Ken's), Shoryunya (parodying the Shoryuken; again, similar to Ken) Tetsumakinya (parodying the Tetsumaki Senpuukyaku; resembles Sakura), and Shinkunya (parodying the Shinkuu Hadouken; similar to Ryu) all make fun of the Street Fighter gaming franchise, made by Capcom. *Most of all the male characters (even Ryo and excluding Triryu) usually view her to be "one of the cutest girls" of the anime. They also treat her like a princess, volunteer to do her homework, and correct anyone who says that Nimadoru is "hot". **This is one of the two reasons Kazumi is unable to stand Nimadoru's presence as much, because the latter takes up all of the former's screentime and doesn't care for the use of the word "furry"; Kaz, however, referred to the male characters slightly more. *Nimadoru is incredibly efficient in singing, to the point where she entered a karaoke contest in episode 36 ("Japan Presents: Vocal Hero/Heroine! The Game That Puts Other Rhythm Titles to Shame!") and ultimately won the grand prize since the majority of the audience caused a positive uproar over her performances. In the end of the episode, Triryu thought Nimadoru's win was more of a "bluff", and expected better from Kazumi. Quotes *"Boy, Nimadoru's hungry! C'mon, Twerpy! Stir those noodles up nice!" *"You wanted to read this issue of Shonen Gahosha, right? Take it 'cause Nimadoru don't want it..." *"Oh, yaoi... What's it mean, anyway, sis?" (Manga/Bandai Entertainment) *"Hoo-wah!! Nimadoru~nya trusts her friends to know this! She'll tell it to everybody!" *"Ryo-kun, Nimadoru~nya wants ramen! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!! All you can eat ramen and fish combos gotta be the tricks!" *"Nimadoru will defeat this monster, 'Ninja Arts Style!' Prepare yourself, weakling, nin-nin! AHAHAHAHA!!!!!" *"Jeez... And Nimadoru~nya thought the Nazis were trouble." (Manga only) *"Nima-nima~nya, lookin' so cute! Nima-nima~nya, gonna find some food! Nima-nima~nya, kick butt! Nima-nima~nya, hopes she won't be missin' episodes of '''Gundam Wing'! Nima-nima~nya--- I gotta pee!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Nima~nya rules!''" (Nimadoru's traditional lyrical tune)﻿ Category:Sujira female characters Category:Total Drama Sujira Category:Users of Buiikikaesu